Mystic Trapping
<-- back to powers Mystic Trapping Cost: Current x 6 1)Skittering Caltrops The Mystic Trapper animates some of his caltrops and each Skittering Caltrop moves with a will of its owner and heads to it's target, sneaking up from below! System: Expends 1 Willpower and rolls Intelligence + survival. Difficulty 6 and then gets path rating x Caltrops per success. Victims are required to get successes equal to the player on a perception + alertness roll to notice that the caltrops are moving. They do path rating of dice in aggravated damage. 2)Bear of a Trap A trap designed to deal damage laid down by the Mystic Trapper takes on a extraordinary strength. Woe be ye who steppeth here! System: Expend 1 Willpower and roll Dex + Trapping. The victim must roll only strength difficulty 8 and exceed the successes of the trapper to escape. Each round of failure deals lethal damage in dice equal to the trapper's successes. 3) Grip like a Steel Trap When you want to hold something, it isn't going anywhere. After you catch it, it is helpless to follow you around, so long as you keep a hand on it. Careful though: holding the tiger by the trail can be an apt metaphor. System: If a willpower has been spent this scene then the grapple rolls are multiplied by path rating. Furthermore, you may hold otherwise intangible or impossible to grip things for the duration. Once you have something grappled, you have a choice: you may either keep it grappled, or you may lead your trophy around. To attempt a leading, the Trapper must make at least three successes on a Manipulation + Occult roll (not contested) diff 7. If you lead it, you must always keep a hand on it and as long as you do, it may not attack, steal from, influence or otherwise act against anyone. They must behave in a civil manner for the duration until they are released. Only one creature may be held in this way at a time. 4)Dream Catcher Ever wanted to put a moonbeam in a jar? Keep a wave upon the sand? Well now you can! The Mystic Trapper may now ensnare things beyond the realm of man: ghosts, spirits, windwalkers, garou (no more escaping to the umbra), souls, emotions, light, music, blizzards and any number of other ephemera. Some useful things that are not animate may be captured in this way and released later to great effect. Sunbeam: Can only be caught when truly happy. When released, the vicinity is bathed in true sunlight for a round. Wave: Must be caught while drunk. When released, does an area effect of bashing equal to the roll that captured it (original wave must have been big enough) Darkness: Must be caught while under threat of death. When released causes fear in any creatures that have reason to fear the darkness. Courage roll: diff 5+ trapper's Occult rating. Moonbeam: Must be caught while feeling whimsical. When released makes all mystical abilities easier by either adding 3 dice or lowering the difficulty by 1 for the scene. Blizzard: Must be caught while nearing hopelessness. When released forms a cone of cold equal to the trappers successes x 30 ft. long and wide. Damage dice = trapper's success x 2 lethal. System: Spend a Willpower (or Gnosis). Roll Int + Occult diff 6. Getting less than three successes may subject the trapper to the release effect. This may be resisted in some cases with Power, Pathos, Gnosis, etc. 5)The Path of Least Resistance: A Mystic Trapper may send visions of a trap he wishes another to come to... and they will. Often the quarry may not realize at all that they are following this subtle suggestion. System: To use this power, the trapper must have either seen, touched or know the true name of the target. Spend a Willpower and roll Manipulation + Occult difficulty 6. The target must contest this roll with a Perception + Intuition diff 8 or Perception + Occult diff 9 to notice that they are under the influence of a subtle vision drawing them towards a trap. If they notice, they must spend a Willpower and roll Willpower to get out of it (must defeat trapper's original successes).